Le Grand Voyage
by Loutre-Drake
Summary: [Fanfiction posthume — Voir Note] Durant l'été après sa cinquième année, Harry va mal. Dumbledore prend alors une décision qui change complètement la vie du jeune homme. Il suggère de l'éloigner pour un temps de la communauté magique et des Dursley. Dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, Harry fera le deuil de son parrain et découvrira les plaisirs d'une vie simple.
1. Prologue — Adieu

**Note à consulter impérativement avant la lecture de ladite fanfiction**

(Trigger Warning : depression, suicide)

Salut.

Je me nomme Mel, a.k.a Chaussette, Chaussette-Cosmique ou Haut-De-Chausse, au choix. Mais mon identité importe peu, en réalité. Si je vous écris ici, et non sur mon propre compte que je n'utilise d'ailleurs jamais, c'est que ce que j'ai à dire concerne Laura, qui s'exprimait un peu partout sur la toile (ou l'Internet comme disent les jeunes) sous le pseudo de Loutre-Drake.

Il n'existe pas de bonne façon d'annoncer une telle chose, et je ne suis pas réputé pour ma finesse, donc je balance cash, sans pression et sans fioritures : Je poste le début de fanfiction que vous allez lire à titre posthume. Quarante pages. C'est tout et rien à,la fois. Il n'y en aura jamais plus. Laura tenait vraiment énormément à ce projet, et elle y plaçait de grands espoirs. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu le terminer. Elle s'est éteinte il y a quelques mois, au bel age de dix-huit ans. C'est très jeune quand on y pense.

Si je poste cette fanfiction, c'st qu'elle me l'a demandé, et j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir, en tant que bêta-lecteur et petit-ami, de participer à l'exécution de ses dernières volontés. Je lui doit bien cela.

Comme beaucoup de textes de Laura dans ses dernières années, fanfictions et oeuvres originales confondues, _Le Grand Voyage_ aborde des thématiques de dépression, d'auto-mutilation et de suicide, récurrentes dans son art. Elle me précisait souvent que parler de la dépression et surtout la montrer provoquait en elle un simulacre de catharsis, chose que nous trouvions tous les deux encourageante. Dans la version complète, Harry devait donc progressivement faire le deuil de son parrain et re-découvrir les plaisirs d'une vie simple pour s'extirper de son marasme quotidien. Tout cela grâce aux personnages de Winnie L'Ourson, à Dumbledore, mais surtout grâce à lui-même. La fiction s'achevait par un gigantesque pique-nique symbolisant la fin de la thérapie et le retour à la vie normale. Un épilogue relatant le début de la sixième année du sorcier avait été envisagé, mais fut abandonné pour laisser à chacun le soin d'imaginer la suite. Pour Laura, quelques potentielles rechutes restaient à prévoir, vite effacées cependant par le soutien de l'entourage de l'adolescent.

Voici donc, ci-après le texte tel qu'elle me la confié, assorti de nombreuses notes de sa main, trouvées dans un dossier de travail papier correspondant au projet. Ces notes s'apparentent plutôt à des entrées de journal. Mais, je les trouve pertinentes et touchantes et je décide donc de les joindre.

Je prendrai probablement plusieurs semaines, voire quelques mois pour poster tout ça : Relire ce texte et revoir son écriture font remonter des souvenirs doux-amers teintés de douleur. Je pense avoir besoin de temps, le deuil étant un processus lent et éprouvant. Mais je suis prêt.

Si vous laissez une review, ne vous étonnez pas de voir un certain Chaussette-Cosmique vous répondre par MP, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

A une prochaine fois j'imagine.

(Rien n'est corrigé btw, j'ai tout laissé tel quel)

* * *

 _Le Grand Voyage_

 **Résumé :** Durant l'été après sa cinquième année, Harry va mal. Dumbledore prend alors une décision qui change complètement la vie du jeune homme. Il décide de l'éloigner pour un temps de la communauté magique et des Dursley. Dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, Harry fera le deuil de son parrain et découvrira les plaisirs d'une vie simple. Mais les choses sont-elles toujours si simples ?

 **Rating** : M, mention de dépression, auto-mutilation, tentatives de suicide

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à la Sublime J. K. Rowling et l'univers Winnie l'Ourson est à A. A. Milne (même si concrètement les droits ont été cédés à Slesinger puis à Disney)... Et moi, bah j'ai rien en fait. Que les idées. Donc les idées appartiennent à Loutre-Drake... Ouais, ça en jette quand même.

* * *

Prologue - Adieu

Harry Potter, quinze ans était allongé sur son lit miteux, dans sa chambre miteuse. La maison où vivait ce jeune homme n'avait en elle-même rien d'exceptionnel. C'était une maison moldue dans un quartier moldu comme il en existe des dizaines à Londres.

Harry Potter était par contre un garçon exceptionnel. C'était un sorcier. Le survivant. Cependant, sa condition de sorcier n'avait pas que des avantages. Non, non monsieur. Pour Harry Potter, être sorcier signifiait surtout être détesté par la seule famille qui lui restait : les Dursley.

Les Dursley étaient une famille de classe moyenne typique. Mme Pétunia Dursley était femme au foyer et passait le plus clair de son temps à gâter son fils unique Dudley. Fils qui bien sûr restait des heures scotché devant le poste de télévision. Dudley avait comme de nombreux adolescents de son âge une fâcheuse tendance à grignoter, et en conséquence, il présentait un problème d'obésité et de diabète de type deux. Mr Vernon Dursley était un homme ordinaire, diabétique et obèse. On remarquera d'ailleurs une certaine similitude entre Dudley et son père. Vernon Dursley, donc, était un homme médiocre qui exerçait un emploi médiocre : vendeur de perceuses. Ceci dit, ce travail, bien que peu prestigieux assurait une vie décente à sa famille.

Les parents de Harry Potter, Lily et James avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, le et je le cite « Plus grand mage noir que la Terre ai jamais connu ». Ainsi, l'enfant s'était-il retrouvé orphelin alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. On l'avait trouvé pleurant, une vilaine plaie ouverte sur le front : la trace du mauvais sort de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait été réduit à un être à peine vivant, mais à quel prix ? Albus Dumbledore, chef de la lumière, avait donc décidé de déposer le bébé devant la porte de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, son oncle et sa tante. On peut donc comprendre, avec la situation de la famille Dursley et la conjecture de crise, que la venue de Harry Potter aie été vue comme un poids. C'était une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir, un corps à habiller, un esprit à former... Bref les Dursley n'avaient pas été ravis du « cadeau » que leur avait fait Dumbledore.

Ce cadeau se révélait en plus être un sorcier. Oh malheur ! Dès son plus jeune âge, Harry commença à manifester des signes évidents de magie : objets qui disparaissaient, meubles qui changeaient de couleur, transplanage... Voulant le purger de cette abomination qu'était pour les Dursley la magie, Vernon le mit dans le placard sous l'escalier. On commença à confier à l'enfant quelques menus travaux dès qu'il eu quatre ans. Il devait balayer, cuisiner et même arracher les mauvaises herbes. Il fut ensuite chargé de tondre la pelouse. Puis finalement, il fit toutes les corvées qu'il y avait à faire dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa onzième année, l'enfant reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. La célèbre école de sorcellerie. Effrayés par les lettres, les Dursley les brûlèrent, les broyèrent... Mais rien n'y fit. Les lettres indiquaient :

 _Mr Harry Potter_

 _Dans le placard sous l'escalier_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

La mention « Le placard sous l'escalier » horrifia les Dursley, qui pensaient que les sorciers allaient venir faire un scandale dans leur maison si parfaite, s'il savaient que le monstre vivait dans un placard. Ils ne savaient pas que les lettres étaient envoyées automatiquement.

Harry avait finalement reçut sa lettre et avait pu entamer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il avait également été déplacé dans la seconde chambre de Dudley afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des sorciers sur ses conditions de vie. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Dudley avait deux chambres. Il vécu d'ailleurs comme un viol le fait d'avoir été privé de la deuxième et devint méchant, puis brutal avec son cousin Harry.

Harry était devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione. Ensemble, ils avaient empêché à Voldemort de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale, tué un basilic, sauvé Sirius.

Sirius. Le parrain de Harry. Le meilleur ami de James Potter. Son témoin de mariage. Un blagueur. Un homme génial.

On avait dit à Harry que Sirius Black avait trahi ses parents et les avait livrés à Voldemort. Mais c'était faux. C'était Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami, le traître.

Puis la quatrième année était arrivée. Et avec elle son lot de problèmes. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers avait eu lieu. Chaque école en lice, c'est-à-dire Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, devait présenter un champion, âgé de dix-sept ans afin qu'il défende les couleurs de leur école au cours d'épreuves éprouvantes. Harry avait été désigné champion de Poudlard par la coupe de Feu, artefact magique très puissant. À quatorze ans. Mais Sirius était là. Il était là lorsque les autres élèves l'avaient humilié. Il était là pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Il l'avait réconforté. Et c'était agréable. Et c'était bien. Grâce à Sirius il avait presque réussi à surmonter la mort de Cédric Diggory, l'autre Champion de Poudlard. Il avait crié au monde sorcier que Voldemort était de retour.

Puis la cinquième. Les détraqueurs. Le froid. Les sarcasmes de Dudley. Puis ses cris face aux créatures. Harry avait paniqué et jeté le sortilège du Patronus aux deux gardiens d'Azkaban. La prison des sorciers. Azkaban. La prison qui vous retirait toute joie. Harry avait bien cru y être envoyé. Il y avait eu la lettre. Qui lui annonçait que quelqu'un allait venir détruire sa baguette en bois de houx, plume de phœnix de trente sept centimètres et demi. Finalement il avait été ramené au quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix et avait revu Sirius. Il avait profité de sa chaleur et de son réconfort. Il avait été assigné à comparaître au ministère de la Magie pour usage de magie en face d'un moldu. Dumbledore l'avait défendu et il était ressortit. Libre. Et avec sa baguette.

Mais la sous-secrétaire d'état du ministre, Mme Dolores Ombrage était devenu la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle avait ordre de discréditer Harry et Dumbledore, de sorte que personne ne croie au retour de Voldemort. Harry avait supporté sans broncher les retenues, les « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » écrits avec son propre sang. Il pouvait compter sur Sirius à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais il y avait eu le cauchemar. Un faux cauchemar où Voldemort torturait Sirius. Comme un Gryffondor impulsif, Harry s'était précipité au ministère sans même prendre la peine de vérifier la véracité de ce qu'il avait vu. Lui et les amis qui l'avaient accompagné avaient été interceptés par les mangemorts. L'ordre du Phoenix était venu les secourir. Sirius avait prit un sort en pleine poitrine.

En ce début de Juillet, Harry Potter quinze ans, allongé sur son lit miteux, dans sa chambre miteuse, revoyait Sirius passer à travers le voile du département des mystères. En larmes, il se répétait une énième fois que c'était de sa faute, et qu'il était un monstre. Il prit pour la énième fois son vieux morceau de miroir sous la vieille latte de parquet branlante et se coupa. C'était libérateur. Après tout, il méritait de souffrir. Il se coupa profondément l'avant bras droit à plusieurs reprises. Il se recroquevilla ensuite derrière son lit en serrant son bras blessé contre lui, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Il ne mangeait plus depuis plusieurs jours et son Oncle et sa Tante ne l'appelaient même plus. Ils semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. Harry ne ressentait même plus la faim. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique.

Le dernier jour du mois de Juillet, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, Harry Potter se dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il prit son morceau de miroir de sous la latte de parquet branlante et se taillada les deux poignets, bien profondément et à la verticale. Il écrivit ensuite un mot sur un morceau de parchemin.

 _« Adieu »_

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le sol de sa chambre et ferma les yeux.


	2. Annexe 1 — Le problème du Suicide

Oui.

C'est encore moi. Chaussette-Cosmique. Je vous avais dit que nous nous reverrions un jour ou l'autre. Le moment est venu. J'ai déménagé. J'ai perdu. J'ai crié. J'ai pleuré. Puis j'ai accepté. J'ai rassemblé mes esprits et le texte. Me voilà prêt, et il est donc temps de poster la suite de cette fanfiction posthume.

Il est évidemment judicieux et recommandé de se référer au chapitre précédent pour une meilleure compréhension de l'ensemble.

Ce n'est toujours pas gai et cela ne le deviendra jamais. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre cette fois, mais d'une note/annexe [Nommez la comme vous souhaitez, vous êtes libres après tout].

Pour conclure cet interlude, une petite recommandation musicale comme ça, parce que ça matche bien et parce que j'ai envie : _Tim Dup — Une envie méchante._

A plus dans l'bus.

Cordialement.

* * *

Le Grand Voyage

 **Résumé :** Durant l'été après sa cinquième année, Harry va mal. Dumbledore prend alors une décision qui change complètement la vie du jeune homme. Il décide de l'éloigner pour un temps de la communauté magique et des Dursley. Dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, Harry fera le deuil de son parrain et découvrira les plaisirs d'une vie simple. Mais les choses sont-elles toujours simples ?

 **Rating** : M, mention de dépression, auto-mutilation, tentatives de suicide

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à la Sublime J. K. Rowling et l'univers Winnie l'Ourson est à A. A. Milne (même si concrètement les droits ont été cédés à Slesinger puis à Disney)... Et moi, bah j'ai rien en fait. Que les idées. Donc les idées appartiennent à Loutre-Drake... Ouais, ça en jette quand même.

* * *

Le Grand Voyage — Le problème du suicide et de la mort

On qualifie fréquemment le suicide de fléau des temps modernes. Le titre de ce document en atteste. Mais encore faudrait-il interroger le bien-fondé de cette dénomination. Devrait-on parler du Suicide ou des suicides ? D'un vrai problème ou d'un simulacre de problème ?

En écrivant Le Grand Voyage, je me rend compte que ma perception de moi-même évolue. Ma perception du suicide aussi. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je vais mourir. [Mais je vais mourir, c'est inéluctable]

Voyez comme je fais de Harry Potter le suicidaire type, bien connu des services de santé publique. Celui que l'on affiche partout et qui fait le bonheur des psychiatres et autres praticiens. Le suicidaire qui ne veux pas mourir mais qui veut souffrir moins. Celui qui semble porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, et qui, un beau jour, comme de juste titube, cède puis s'effondre ; à la suite d'une crise, voire même d'une décompensation. Cela tombe sous le sens lorsque que l'on se remémore les nombreux extraits où le jeune homme, seul face à la menace, est prié séance tenante bien entendu, de sauver la communauté magique qui se contente de l'observer avec nonchalance.

Mais poser le problème du Suicide, c'est poser le problème du Désir, et de la Volonté. Un être humain [même magique], absurde et ambivalent par nature, peut-il encore accepter voire souhaiter la contradiction ultime qu'est la désintégration ? Comprend-il lui même l'importance de cette question ?

Le jeune Harry Potter ne sait rien de tout cela. Il sait juste qu'il a mal, qu'il est un fardeau et qu'il va mourir. Il en a envie. Pourtant, rien n'est moins sûr. N'étant pas dans le référentiel de Harry, [ni dans le mien], vous serez plus apte à constater chez lui [chez nous, suicidaires] un déséquilibre psychique induit par une situation de désarroi voire de désespoir intense. Pour nous, cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous mourons parce que nous Voulons. Non pas mourir, mais sortir. Nous entendons quitter le cycle de la Vie pour entrer dans celui de la Mort. Nous brûlons d'abandonner la souffrance pour le néant. Mais Voulons-nous vraiment ? Avons-nous seulement le choix ?

Il faut pourtant s'arrêter. Réfléchir à soi-même. Réfléchir à la Vie et à la Conscience. À la Mort aussi.

Vivre c'est mourir.

Mais est-ce que mourir signifie vivre mieux ?

Vivre revient à mourir mieux.

Il n'y a pas de choix.

Le Choix est l'illusion que le simulacre appose par dessus celle du Réel.

Le Suicide n'a pas de fin. Il n'a pas de commencement. C'est un spectre. In fine, comme l'exposait si justement Camus, le suicide c'est la seule question philosophique qui aie de l'importance, parce que c'est la plus absurde. L'existence absurde qui nous pèse nous entraîne dans une spirale. Une dynamique presque hégélienne se révèle à nous, puis nous devenons philosophes. Tout à coup Esclaves du monde, nous réalisons que nous ne maîtrisons rien, et, nous questionnons.

Le degré d'urgence reste à définir. D'aucuns diront que nous sommes vulnérables. C'est une erreur. J'ai employé le pronom nous dans une trop grande partie de mon argumentaire. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Nous revenons à la problématique originelle.

Il n'existe pas qu'un type de suicidaires mais bel et bien deux. Le Philosophe et les autres.

Harry Potter peut-il prétendre au titre de philosophe ? Je ne le crois pas. Il n'est pas prêt. Au fond, en tant que Suicidaire référence, il rêve de souffrir moins pour reconsidérer ses motivations et rester dans le désert du Réel. Heureux et libéré de ses pensées auto-destructrices, mais prisonnier quand même. Harry Potter n'est pas un sage. C'est un enfant effrayé et souffrant.

Moi aussi j'ai peur. Et j'ai mal.

Je souffre parce que je n'appartiens pas au Réel.

Je meurs parce que je n'appartiens pas au Réel.

Je suis Philosophe parce que je n'appartiens pas au Réel.

Le véritable problème demeure donc le Réel. Ou plutôt l'illusion de réalité. Ce Réel qui semble si puissant et sincère, et qui n'est pourtant qu'une vague mascarade, une pantomime créée dans le seul but de tromper les sens.

Devenir philosophe c'est comprendre sa douleur pour mieux la saisir dans toute son absurde complexité et enfin prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Nous philosophes, nous Voulons mourir parce que nous pensons. Le processus de la pensée est extraordinaire, parce qu'il conduit à la cristallisation des Idées. Le suicide est une idée arrivée à maturation qui entraîne une prise de conscience puis un passage à l'acte mûrement calculé. Nous exerçons finalement notre droit à disposer de nous-mêmes et mourons face à notre intégrité et à nos certitudes. Nous devenons des Homo Novus. Nous vivons enfin. Nous ne sommes pas vulnérables. Nous Savons.

Je meurs parce que je suis déjà morte.

Je meurs parce que mon corps est un obstacle à la Vie.

Je meurs parce que je Sais.

Je meurs pour la Philosophie et par la Philosophie.

Je suis fatiguée maintenant. Je vais boire du Bourgogne. L'alcool est déjà une ébauche de suicide et de destruction consentie. Il a cela de bon qu'il engourdit les sens et procure un apaisement accentué par un état de semi-conscience, de semi-Vie peut-être.

Il n'y a plus de problème. Le simulacre est donc vrai.

Le Grand Voyage est un simulacre.

Mon simulacre de Catharsis. Mon simulacre de Vie.


	3. Chapitre Premier — L'aider au mieux

Wesh les tomates.

J'ai tenté d'uploader plus tôt, le site a dit lol nope. Merci pour vos retours et vos diverses interactions. Je n'ai pas eu le courage ni le temps de vous répondre, mais j'ai apprécié vous lire

Vous connaissez la rengaine, désormais.

A une prochaine fois, quand je pourrai.

PS : Philippe tu es soyeux :3

PPS : Comprenne qui voudra.

* * *

Le Grand Voyage

 **Résumé :** Durant l'été après sa cinquième année, Harry va mal. Dumbledore prend alors une décision qui change complètement la vie du jeune homme. Il décide de l'éloigner pour un temps de la communauté magique et des Dursley. Dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, Harry fera le deuil de son parrain et découvrira les plaisirs d'une vie simple. Mais les choses sont-elles toujours simples ?

 **Rating** : M, mention de dépression, auto-mutilation, tentatives de suicide

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à la Sublime J. K. Rowling et l'univers Winnie l'Ourson est à A. A. Milne (même si concrètement les droits ont été cédés à Slesinger puis à Disney)... Et moi, bah j'ai rien en fait. Que les idées. Donc les idées appartiennent à Loutre-Drake... Ouais, ça en jette quand même.

* * *

Chapitre Premier - L'aider au mieux

Non, non et non ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard était un homme réputé pour sa sagesse, mais également pour son calme. Cependant en tant que Directeur, il était en charge du bien être de ses élèves.

Et depuis quelque temps, le jeune Harry Potter n'allait pas bien, Albus le voyait.

D'abord le procès, puis l'arrivée d'Ombrage à l'école, sa nomination en temps que Grande inquisitrice, et enfin les événements de juin avaient suffit à saper le moral du jeune homme et à éteindre le feu de la détermination qui brûlait en lui. Sans parler des Dursley.

Tous avaient remarqué le mal-être de Harry, mais personne ne trouvait de réelle solution pour l'aider au mieux. Molly Weasley, la mère du meilleur ami de Harry, Ron, avait proposé de l'accueillir chez elle au Terrier. Severus Snape, l'acariâtre professeur de potions avait suggéré de lui donner des devoir supplémentaires. Et Ron lui-même avait offert de lui cuisiner son dessert préféré, la tarte à la mélasse. Mais aucune de ces solutions n'était envisageable.

Albus en était arrivé à la conclusion que Harry était malheureux dans le monde magique, mais aussi chez son oncle et sa tante. Il fallait donc l'éloigner de tout cela. Mais où conduire l'adolescent ?

C'est alors que la solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Albus se souvint de lui même plus jeune. Passionné de lecture moldue, il avait dévoré l'histoire de Winnie l'Ourson, le petit ours qui ne grandissait jamais, et qui vivait dans une forêt magique avec tout ses amis. Bien sûr l'enfant qu'il était alors savait bien que toutes ces histoires étaient fausses. Mais il voulait y croire.

Quand la famille Dumbledore avait emménagé à Godric's Hollow, le livre avait été perdu. Albus avait pleuré, tempêté, mais rien n'y avait fait : le livre n'était jamais revenu. Alors il avait oublié la forêt des Rêves Bleus.

Bien des années plus tard, Albus était nommé directeur de Poudlard et prenait possession de ses nouveaux appartements. Dans sa chambre, un splendide tableau représentant une forêt obscure trônait au dessus de son lit. Ce tableau lui semblait familier. Une impression de déjà-vu l'étreignait dès qu'il posait les yeux dessus. Même Fumseck son phœnix avait l'air étonné par l'œuvre.

Mais un jour Fumseck disparut.

Inquiet, Dumbledore fouilla tout le château pour le retrouver, sans succès.

Le lendemain l'oiseau restait introuvable.

Cette nuit là, quand Dumbledore regarda l'étrange tableau, il vit son phœnix prisonnier dans la toile. Les arbres, pourtant peints, brillaient et un sentier qui n'existait pas auparavant semblait mener au cœur des bois. Dumbledore ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait touché la peinture, mais il se retrouva aspiré et perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un jeune garçon brun se tenait à son chevet. Un tigre se trouvait là aussi, avec Fumseck sur ses épaules. Oh, et un jeune âne lui tirait les pieds.

— Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur ! entendit-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Une main lui tendit ses lunettes.

— Bienvenue dans la forêt des Rêves Bleus, dit encore la voix.

Il voyait enfin plus clair. Le tigre lui tendit son phœnix, encore en état de choc. Le jeune garçon lui tendit la main, qu'il serra.

— Jean-Christophe ! Ravi de vous connaître, se présenta-t-il.

— Albus Dumbledore, et voilà mon phœnix Fumseck. Enchanté jeune homme ! répondit-il en retour, les yeux pétillants.

Tigrou était le tigre, et contre toute attente, le jeune âne se prénommait Bourriquet. Ces noms lui étaient étrangement familiers. Jean-Christophe décida de lui faire visiter la forêt, où il vivait avec ses amis.

La petite clairière où étaient installées les habitations était belle et verdoyante, elle respirait la joie et la communion avec la nature. Certaines maisons étaient bâties directement dans les arbres, d'autres s'appuyaient sur de solides troncs et d'autres encore, comme celle de Bourriquet ne tenaient pas. Il n'y avait ni luxe ni faste, rien que de la solidité et du fonctionnel. Tigrou lui présenta les autres habitants de la forêt. Il y avait Winnie, un jeune ourson passionné par le miel ; Porcinet, son meilleur ami, un porcelet tout rose, fragile et timide ; Coco Lapin, un lapin d'âge mûr, planteur de carottes et toujours de bon conseil ; Petit Gourou, un jeune kangourou enthousiaste et plein d'entrain que Tigrou avait pris sous son aile ; Maman Gourou sa mère, protectrice et tendre. Albus fit également la connaissance de Maître Hibou, le doyen de la communauté, qui avait réponse à tout. Le hibou et le sorcier s'entendirent tout de suite.

Dumbledore et Fumseck passèrent plusieurs jours dans la forêt, en attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer à Poudlard. On le logea chez Maman Gourou, qui était ravie d'accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire. Entre les longues conversations avec Maître Hibou avec qui il adorait discuter de métamorphose ou de philosophie ; les galopades avec Tigrou ; sans oublier les heures passée à se goinfrer de miel avec Winnie en songeant à la douceur des bonbons au citron ; Albus ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il adorait les dîners avec l'ensemble de la petite communauté, c'était simple et rafraîchissant. Il admirait la ténacité de Bourriquet, qui reconstruisait encore et encore sa maisonnette, il encourageait Petit Gourou dans ses bêtises en le regardant avec indulgence, se surprenant à envier l'innocence de l'enfant. Maman Gourou s'occupait avec tendresse du sorcier et lui entretenait son linge et sa chambre et veillait sans cesse à son bien être. Albus se surprit à penser qu'il adorait vivre dans la forêt à l'abri de tout les concepts humains comme la guerre ou la violence. Il se sentait incroyablement bien dans cette vie simple et tranquille, dans ce monde enfantin.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, et un beau jour, Winnie et Jean-Christophe au cours de l'une de leur promenades remarquèrent un étrange champ de force près de l'emplacement où ils avaient découvert le sorcier. Ils en firent immédiatement part au reste du village. Dumbledore sut que l'heure du départ avait sonné. Les adieux furent déchirants. Tous avaient appris à considérer le vieil homme comme l'un des leurs. Et lui s'était habitué à leur mode de vie.

Albus Dumbledore n'oublia jamais son voyage dans la forêt des Rêves Bleus. Le tableau brillait encore, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il était plus sage de rester dans son propre monde avec ses propres réalités. Cependant, le sorcier chérit le souvenir de Winnie et des autres. Il leur envoyait de temps en temps des lettres et des petits mots pour leur dire qu'il ne les oubliait pas. Il racheta un exemplaire de Winnie l'Ourson, avec la conviction nouvelle qu'il ne s'agissait pas qu'une histoire pour enfants moldus. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard qu'il apprit que l'auteur était sorcier. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il vécu quelques temps dans la forêt des Rêves Bleus ? Dumbledore l'ignorait mais voulait y croire. Il se donna corps et âme pour l'éradication des mages noirs afin qu'un jour la société sorcière connaisse la même paix que la forêt paisible.

Oui, décidément la forêt des Rêves Bleus paraissait être la solution idéale pour aider Harry Potter. Là-bas il trouverait du soutien, du réconfort et serait éloigné de la guerre qui se préparait.

Il fallait organiser son départ.


End file.
